Horrid Henry (TV series)
Horrid Henry is a British-Canadian animated television series, based on the book series by Francesca Simon. It is produced by Novel Entertainment, broadcast from 31 October 2006 on CITV in the United Kingdom. The animation style differs from the Tony Ross illustrations in the books. Nelvana produced earlier DVDS. The series producer is Lucinda Whiteley and the animation director is Dave Unwin. The series has been sold to more than a dozen countries, including France, Germany, Japan, South Africa, India, Pakistan, South Korea, and the Philippines. The incidental music is composed by Lester Barnes, and additional songs are composed by Lockdown Media. Three series were aired, with 52 episodes each. The fourth series started on 11 October 2014 with another 52 episodes making it 208 in total. Characters and UK Cast Henry (voiced by Lizzie Waterworth) Peter (voiced by Emma Tate) Mum (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Dad (voiced by Wayne Forester) Fluffy (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Margaret (voiced by Sue Elliot-Nicholls) Ralph (voiced by Aidan Cook) Susan (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Gordon (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Sam (voiced by Emma Tate) Ted (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Margaret's Mum (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Margaret's Dad (voiced by Aidan Cook) Al (voiced by Wayne Forester) Bert (voiced by Wayne Forester) Gurinder (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) William (voiced by Emma Tate) Bill (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Andrew (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Brian (voiced by Aidan Cook) Graham (voiced by Wayne Forester) Greta (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Josh (voiced by Aidan Cook) Linda (voiced by Emma Tate) Lily (voiced by Jo Ruiz) Madame Tutu (voiced by Emma Tate) Miss Battle-Axe (voiced by Aiden Cook) Miss Oddbod (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Nicola (voiced by Wayne Forester) Nick (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Paul (voiced by Wayne Forester) Polly (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Rebecca (voiced by Elizabeth Waterworth-Santo) Soraya (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Sam (voiced by Emma Tate) Steve (voiced by Jo Ruiz) Sid (voiced by Aidan Cook) Tiddles (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Vera (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Aerobic Al's Dad (HH2) (voiced by Wayne Forester) Aunt Ruby (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Bert's Dad (voiced by Wayne Forester) Bert's Mum (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Big big sister (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Bill (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Bob (voiced by Aidan Cook) Bogey Barbara (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Chirpy Charley (HH3) (voiced by Aidan Cook) Clever Clare (HH2) (voiced by Emma Tate) Clown (voiced by Aidan Cook) Commentator (voiced by Wayne Forester) Crabby Chris (voiced by Emma Tate) Daring Dan (voiced by Wayne Forester) Darius Dreck (voiced by Wayne Forester) Director's Assistant (voiced by Emma Tate) DJB Rap (voiced by Bella Watts) Doctor (voiced by Aidan Cook) Doorman (voiced by Wayne Forester) Ed Banger (voiced by Aidan Cook) Elf (voiced by Wayne Forester) Equerry (voiced by Wayne Forester) Fearless Phantom (voiced by Wayne Forester) Finola (voiced by Wayne Forester) Frosty Steve (HH2) (voiced by Aidan Cook) Frozen Fred (voiced by Wayne Forester) Fang (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Fred Fartwell (voiced by Wayne Forester) Fussy Uncle Francis (voiced by Aidan Cook) Gardening presenter (voiced by Wayne Forester) Good and bad conscience (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Graham's mum (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Demon Dinner Lady (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Peter's Good and Bad Conscience (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Hairy Camper (voiced by Aidan Cook) Head Chef (voiced by Wayne Forester) Head of Institute (HH3) (voiced by Aidan Cook) Little Old Lady (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Mad Martin (voiced by Aidan Cook) Manager (voiced by Jonty Stephens) Migo (voiced by Aidan Cook) Minister (voiced by Aidan Cook) Mischievous Mike (HH3) (voiced by Aidan Cook) Miss Clutterbuck (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Miss Lovely (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Mother Battle-axe (voiced by Aidan Cook) Mrs Crunch (voiced by Emma Tate) Mr Mossy (voiced by Aidan Cook) Mrs Mossy (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Mr Nerdon (voiced by Wayne Forester) Mutant Max (voiced by Wayne Forester) Narrator (voiced by Wayne Forester) Newsreader (voiced by Aidan Cook) News Reporter (voiced by Wayne Forester) Nick's Dad (voiced by Aidan Cook) Nick's Mum (voiced by Emma Tate) Nurse Needle (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Number Gnomes (and Number Gnomes Narrator) (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Old Lady (HH2) (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Park Keeper (HH2) (voiced by Wayne Forester) Person 1 (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Person 2 (voiced by Wayne Forester) Person 3 (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Pirate (HH2) (voiced by Aidan Cook) Policeman (voiced by Aidan Cook) Policeman (HH2) (voiced by Wayne Forester) Postman (voiced by Wayne Forester) Priest (voiced by Aidan Cook) Queen (voiced by Wayne Forester) Ralph's Mum (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Ralph's Dad (HH2) (voiced by Wayne Forester) Rancid Robbie (voiced by Aidan Cook) Santa (voiced by Aidan Cook) Sat Nave (HH3) (voiced by Aidan Cook) Scary Voice (voiced by Wayne Forester) Security Guard (HH3) (voiced by Wayne Forester) Security Guard 2 (HH3) (voiced by Aidan Cook) Shop Assistant (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Shop Manager (Dept. Store) (voiced by Wayne Forester) Simon Snotwell (voiced by Aidan Cook) Sixth Asst. Director (voiced by Aidan Cook) Snowbot (HH2) (voiced by Aidan Cook) Stunning Stella (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Tetchy Tess (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Third Assistant Director (voiced by Wayne Forester) Timmy and Tommy (HH2) (voiced by Emma Tate) Too Cool For School Presenters (voiced by Wayne Forester) TV Announcers (voiced by Wayne Forester) TV Presenters (HH3) (voiced by Aidan Cook, Joanna Ruiz) TV Producer (HH2) (voiced by Wayne Forester) Van Driver (HH2) (voiced by Wayne Forester) Very Important Director (voiced by Aidan Cook) Vicious Vicky (HH3) (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Voice on TV (voiced by Wayne Forester) Waiter (voiced by Aidan Cook) Wendy (HH2) (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Wheelie Walter (voiced by Wayne Forester) Woman Selling Oranges (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) Woman in supermarket (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) Worker (voiced by Aidan Cook William's mum (HH2) (voiced by Wayne Forester) William's Dad (HH2) (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) Yugo (voiced by Wayne Forester) US Cast Lara Jill Miller - Henry Andrew Chalmers/Gage Munroe/Jadon Sand - Perfect Peter Kath Soucie - Mom, Tidy Ted Tom Kenny - Dad Joanne Vannicola/Eric Bauza - Rude Ralph Grey DeLisle - Moody Margaret Tress MacNeille - Miss Oddbod, Mrs. Crunch Jess Harnell - Aerobic Al, Soggy Sid Phil LaMarr - Brainy Brian Julie Lemieux - Vomiting Vera, Miss Lovely Candi Milo - Great Aunt Greta, Bossy Bill Dee Bradley Baker - Fluffy, Hercules the Chihuahua, Pizza Delivery Man, Snake, Chickens, additional voices Frank Welker - Fang, Bull, various animals Emilie-Claire Barlow - Singing Soraya Jeff Bennett - Miss Battle Axe, Pimply Paul, Mutant Max, Fearless Phantom Scott Menville - Anxious Andrew Jonathan Wilson - Weepy William Tara Strong - Prissy Polly Additional Voices (US Version) Charlie Adler - Colin the Clown Pamela Adlon - Stuck-Up Steve, Rabid Rebecca Canada Version (Toronto/Vancouver) Samantha Reynolds (Season 1-3) - Henry Cory Doran - Henry (Later season 3 - 4) Andrew Chalmers/Gage Munroe/Jadon Sand - Perfect Peter Linda Ballantyne - Mom, Lazy Linda, Tidy Ted, Mrs. Crunch Ron Pardo - Dad, various Joanne Vannicola/Ryan Belleville - Rude Ralph Katie Griffin - Moody Margaret, Tetchy Tess, Vicious Vicky, various Richard Binsley - Miss Battle-Axe, Fluffy, Chickens, Snake, various Julie Lemieux - Great Aunt Greta, Vomiting Vera, Bossy Bill, Miss Lovely, various Ellen-Ray Hennessy - Miss Odbod, Judge Ron Rubin - Soggy Sid, Jolly Josh (Season 1), various Robert Smith (Season 1) - Fang Scott McCord - Fang (Season 2-4), Anxious Andrew, various Kelly Sheridan - Sour Susan, various Terry McGurrin - Aerobic Al Tony Daniels - Greedy Graham, various Jonathan Wilson - Weepy William Category:CITV shows Category:ITV Programs Category:YTV shows Category:Nelvana shows